


A Proper Goodbye

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Relationships: Frank Lampard/Mason Mount
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Proper Goodbye

1

小男孩没有涂发胶，或许涂过，然后被大雨冲得一干二净。

“教练……”

他在开门的瞬间抬起头，直勾勾地盯着兰帕德的眼睛，“我顺路过来，刚比完赛，就想正式地说个再见。”

他讲得坦然而镇定，比自己目送博阿斯离开科巴姆的时候更有风度，前提是忽略掉绞在一起的泛白的手指和挂在睫毛的水珠。

Minnie朝他吠了两声，随即又察觉这是同类，摇着尾巴凑过去咬他的鞋带。

兰帕德侧身把他让进来，剥夺了一则《太阳报》头条。

2

芒特不会知道自己摔碎的是怎样珍贵的一只杯子，也不会知道兰帕德收拾碎瓷片割破手指，犹豫着从垃圾箱折返，把遗骸埋到花园一角。

这些都是过去和将来的事情，过去和将来不如现在重要。

3

年轻人自以为聪明地攻城略地，却忘了当年的切尔西如何把防反做到极致。

兰帕德耐心地等待着天真的舌头和牙齿如何信心满满控制率90%，只等一个纰漏，就足够他反扑，绝杀，结束比赛。

芒特晕晕乎乎地想原来还能这样接吻吗？不是小动物亲亲蹭蹭贴贴，是巨蟒把猎物扼死。

4

_兰帕德抓住他的小腿，告诉他如何发力，如何转身，如何稳住重心……_

_“我不介意在进球之后坐在地上——只要能进球。”_

_教练哈哈大笑，指着球门让他用逆足打右上角。_

_科巴姆不剩几个人，队友都回去了，青训因为疫情关掉了。他从更衣室回来，拖着一袋球，继续加练。教练习惯性地留下，无论是谁在加练，哪怕是门将，他都会留下。_

_有时候，芒特想告诉教练，自己十四五岁，十一二岁，六七岁，是如何看着他，从更衣室回来，拖着一袋球，继续加练。_

_但这个话题有点突兀，大家都知道他是切尔西的青训，也都知道兰帕德的习惯。_

他已经没有机会提起了。

5

兰帕德抓住他的小腿，分开。

他突然感到一丝羞涩，这是和同龄床伴做爱不曾有过的情绪，一种被经验和阅历审视而引发的慌张。

很快，他顾不上羞涩了。

他小声说可以，好了，进来吧。

他对年长者撒娇，让他进来。

他低声啜泣着，求他进来。

可兰帕德还是按照自己的节奏，用手指和口腔戏弄小男孩。他确信那是戏弄，他可以看到教练眼角的笑。

6

他可能射了两轮，或者三轮。

7

“你不能喊我教练，梅森。”

芒特眨了眨眼睛，没有回答，也没有反驳。对阵西汉姆的前一天告诉他替补的时候，他就是这种表情，还自以为谁都看不出来。

“如果你非要说点什么胡话，可以喊我爸爸。”

稍纵即逝地，兰帕德露出恶作剧得逞的微笑。芒特从未在教练——前任教练——脸上看到过这种表情，也极少在当年的副队长脸上看到。模糊的印象里，这个大猫成功偷吃奶油又跑来讨好你的神色只与特里相关。

但青出于蓝而胜于蓝，没有人比芒特更擅长恶作剧。他勾住兰帕德的脖子，用最乖巧的口吻回答，“不，我要喊教练妈妈……妈妈！”

8

“我一会开车送你回去。”

“我想和妈妈一起睡！”

他看着兰帕德一言难尽的表情，有点开心。

9

房子隔音很好，看得见窗外的大雨，听不到什么声响。

10

赛后的一点放纵是应当被允许的。

兰帕德想起芒特挂在西汉姆球员身上嚷着去吃垃圾食品，看到他经过，还自以为不着痕迹地退后一英寸；想起自己从凌晨到清晨的酒吧，漂亮的男孩子和女孩子比切尔西的教练换得更快。他又想起自己的母亲，在他被父亲训斥跑动不够积极回防不够到位射门准星太差之后悄悄把一角蛋糕端到卧室。

11

冰箱里有个小蛋糕，是老兰帕德昨天买给他的。他至今不是很确定父亲知不知道自己和母亲的小秘密。不过他很确定，自己已经四十二岁了，不需要一个人躲在房间里一边哭一边擦掉鼻尖的奶油。

他看了看时间，芒特大概率没吃晚餐。

他可以给芒特切一块，然后在芒特问可不可以再要一块的时候，再给他一小块——

——并提醒他跑步。

12

没有说自己是芒特妈妈的意思！

13

芒特已经睡着了，抱着被子的一角，脸上没有任何情绪。他刚刚过完22岁的生日，亚伯拉罕总是嘲笑他看起来只有12岁。

兰帕德听着逐渐平稳的呼吸，离开了房间。他需要把作为当年新婚礼物一部分的瓷杯的碎片收拾干净，想个合适的理由搪塞特里，还需要扔掉泼洒了少量茶渍和大量眼泪的地毯。

14

“答应我，认真踢球，好吗？芒特队长。”

END


End file.
